


Incorrect "Some things take work" quotes (or correct I guess, since I'm the creator)

by ughdotcom



Series: Some Things Take Work universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Hey hey you. Have you read my best fic? No? You need to to understand this. Look, all you have to do is click the series link. And there it'll be. Go ahead





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil: The F on my birth certificate stands for failure

* * *

Virgil: if pan people exist then why are they all such fucking criptids? *gestures at Remy and Logan*

* * *

Logan: if genderfluid people exist then why are they so fucking weird?

Camera pans to Emile and Nico fortnight dancing to "Toxic". They both hate fortnite.

* * *

Logan: soulmates

Looks at Patton screaming about a spider, Roman attempting to stab the spider, and Virgil reciting WTNV verses.

Logan: more like people I got stuck with.

Smiles fondly

Logan: but guess what I fucking love them


	2. Chapter 2

Nico: death would be better than this

Logan: calm DOWN it's just dinner

Nico: with someone whose under the impression I am FEMALE

Logan: you are wearing a SUIT and you are wearing a BINDER and you are wearing a PRONOUN PIN and you are planning to come out now get the hell off the floor, Grandma wants to see you

* * *

Virgil: I'm going to hell

Remy: what did you do

Virgil: accidentally call Emile he/him when she was she/her

Remy: did you apologize?

Virgil: yes

Remy: then she doesn't give a fuck

* * *

Logan, about Remus: is someone going to kill that bastard or am I going to have to break the law

* * *

Logan: FUCKING CLIMATE CHANGE MAN

* * *

Remy: if I was a demon I wouldn't give the antichrist to a bunch of satanic nuns

Remy: rip to Crowley but I'm different


	3. Chapter 3

Roman, leaning on the wall next to Virgil: come here often

Virgil: I will chew your face off

Roman: kinky

* * *

Virgil: fuck cops

A cop: what did you say

Nico: he said fuck cops what is your hearing as bad as your notion of equality

* * *

Logan: if you do another "Trendy" dance move I will rip your limbs off and let you bleed to death

Nico: *dabs*

Logan: I wasn't kidding do you want to die

* * *

Virgil: hi, i'm pretty much the living embodiment of anxiety. fear me.

Roman: yeah, but you're a bottom

Virgil: ok, die


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil: I'm bored

Roman: just say no to boredom

* * *

Nico, T-posing: <strike>_**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD**_</strike><strike></strike>

Logan: Omigod Virgil it's back

* * *

Remus: *exists*

Nico: bitch

Logan: bitch

Roman: bitch

Patton: bitch

Virgil: **motherfucking bitch**

* * *

Virgil: my history teacher asked me "what would make me a better historian?"

Virgil: I don't know, caring?

* * *

Virgil, making a tumblr post: what would make a good incorrect quote

Roman: shark


	5. Chapter 5

Patton: Jail is no fun, I'll tell you that.

Virgil: Oh, you've been?

Patton: Once. In monopoly.

* * *

Logan: would you like some tea with sugar

Roman: no tea just sugar

* * *

Logan, drinks iced tea: actually this is really good

Nico: You know what else is good?

Nico: drugs

(Nico does not do drugs) ((or does he))

* * *

Virgil, about pixie sticks: where is the flavored cocaine

* * *

Roman, high on sugar: what if you could drink pixie sticks.

Roman: like you go to the bar and order a pixie stick and they take your ID and give you a pixie stick to drink?

Logan: pixie sticks aren't alcoholic

Virgil: if you pour it in vodka you don't need a ID

* * *

Virgil: Think about Arizona ice tea. Why isn't it new jersey ice tea. Why not connecticut.

Roman: also why the FUCK can you buy arizona ice tea in _florida_

* * *

Logan: in that one greek myth...

Roman: what?

Logan: that one greek myth

Roman: oh I thought you said that one greek meth


	6. Chapter 6

Logan: are you _high_

Nico: i don't know

Nico: if this is me _not _high than what am i like high

* * *

Roman: If i was sane, I wouldn't associate with you

Roman: RIP to Logan but I'm different

* * *

Nico, t-posing: <strike>_**Hosuh killed JFK**_</strike>

* * *

Virgil: what if i killed jfk with you. haha just kidding. unless......??????

* * *

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Virgil: *takes a sip of Roman's tea behind his back*

Roman: **STOP**

Virgil: the tea belongs to the people roman. u are a tyrant, hoarding all the ice tea. begone before i begin a revolution upon your vileness

Roman: ???????


	7. Chapter 7

Roman: what if we started off dead and then became undeaded

Virgil: isn't that just what god did

Roman: God died?

Virgil: Idk who's god

* * *

Virgil: how many eyes are you in possession of

Roman: 12

Virgil: where are they

Roman: isn't that what you want to know

Virgil: Nico, how many eyes are you in possession of?

Nico: 47

Virgil: where are they

Nico: exactly

Virgil: Logan how many eyes do you have

Logan: one

Virgil: one

Logan: wait no I mean 2

* * *

Virgil: The only reasons cats don't kill all of us are that they're smaller than us

Virgil: cats are the bringers of death

* * *

Logan: ugh no i don't wanna do it ugh i don't know how

Virgil: Logan do you need to go outside

Logan: end scene. that was my portrayal of a frustrated student

* * *

Nico: how do you be creative? what is creativity?

Virgil: green

* * *

Roman: I wanna travel the world!

[gets up, packs his suitcase and moves to the couch to cuddle with Virgil]

* * *

Virgil: <strike>_**HALLOWEEN**_</strike>

Logan: it's june

Nico: <strike>_**GAY HALLOWEEN**_</strike>

<strike></strike>Roman: isn't halloween already gay

* * *

Logan: what's something fun

Virgil: death

Logan: and?

Virgil: gay

Logan: but not deaths of the gays

Virgil: no no gay death

* * *

Nico: she had an infected tailbone

Nico: we had to eat it


	8. Chapter 8

Nico: what if elves didn't have ears they just had knives

Virgil: that moment when your ears are murder weapons

* * *

Virgil: are the children small

Logan: what

Virgil: if the child is small yeet them across the room

* * *

Virgil, about a drawing: those don't look like fingers

Roman: you don't look like fingers


	9. Chapter 9

Remy: I don't want to sexualize women

Remy: so I'll sexulize myself

* * *

Roman: wait a hot minute

Logan: stop sexualizing time

* * *

Remy: I think my therapist has a crush on me

Emile: and how does that make you feel?

Remy: pretty good actually.

Emile: eeeeeeeeeee

* * *

Virgil: i'm gay for death

Virgil: and all my boyfriends

* * *

Nico: pink and green the genderfluid colors

Emile: ah yes

Logan: ???????? are you referring to the flag? the pink white purple black blue flag?


	10. Chapter 10

Nico: if i had a music taste where would i be in life

* * *

Logan: in my defense Roman told me we would be going to a planetarium, not a barbeque

* * *

Nico: watching car crashes and explosions is really peaceful if they're silent

* * *

Virgil: IDK but like... purple is the best color

Roman: red

Logan: blue

Remy: hot pink

Nico: black

Virgil: die by my hands

* * *

Nico: apparently screaming gay rights is not allowed at funerals

* * *

Nico: trans rights

Logan: yes

Virgil: <strike>_**FUCK YEAH BITCH**_</strike>

* * *

Virgil: what is... not emo music. is it what Patton was playing?

Roman: yeah, that was Taylor Swift

Virgil: thanks, I hate it

* * *

Virgil: wow yes having a period makes me a girl you're just jealous I don't faint at the sight of blood you <strike>_**PUSSY**_</strike>


	11. Chapter 11

Nico: WELCOME TO THE END OF ERAS

Virgil: ICE HAS MELTED BACK TO LIFE

Nico: DONE MY TIME AND SERVED MY SENTENCE

Virgil: DRESS ME UP AND WATCH ME DIE

Both: IF IT FEELS GOOD, TASTES GOOD, IT MUST BE MINE

Nico: is that about sex or ice cream

Virgil: ice cream kink

* * *

Roman: sorry but egg is the only valid pet name

Roman: Patton, Egg! can you help me bake?

Roman: Logan, egg, I need your help to study!

Roman: Virgil, e--

Virgil: no

* * *

Virgil: I went into this thinking I'd like the villain and ended up loving the goth teen girl

Virgil: the villain was a pervert Imma kill him

* * *

Virgil: Animal by neon trees is about werewolves

Remy: or BDSM

Roman: both


	12. Chapter 12

Nico: do you ever wonder if you're like..... in a fanfiction

Logan: You're an original character

Nico: fuck you

Logan: You're a self insert

Nico: You're correct but die

* * *

Virgil: listen i miss vine as much as the rest of us, and i would totally use tik tok but.... *gestures at Nico*

Nico, shrieking: <strike>_**HOW DARE THEY BAN THE QUEERS**_</strike>

* * *

Patton: lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lolli lolli, lollipop

Logan: Perish

* * *

Logan: I am the lorax I speak for the trees

Logan: litter again and I'll break your fucking knees

* * *

Logan: So Terry, this one's for you  
  
I want to be the best (Best, best, best)  
Be the best (Best, best)  
  
Uh, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle  
Caterpie, Butterfree, Wurmple  
Scorbunny, Sobble and Grookey  
Lickitung and Lickilicky  
Haxorus, Cofagrigus, Poliwrath, Mismagius  
Fraxure, Crabrawler, Dewpider  
Shellder, Cloyster, Haunter, Grimer  
Golurk, Luxio, Swampert  
Lilligant, Tynamo, Seismitoad, Politoed, Palpitoad, Seel  
Parasect, Trevenant, Toxapex, Spheal  
Mandibuzz, Scatterbug, Graveler, Pelipper  
Elgyem, Pikipek, Clawitzer, Conkeldurr  
Probopass, Scolipede, Delibird, Ursaring  
Blaziken, Fennekin, Quilladin, Nidoking  
(Be the best)  
Skrrrelp! Alakazam, Patrat  
Woobat, Swoobat, Crobat, Golbat, Zubat  
Poochyena, Carracosta, Teddiursa, Umbreon  
Alomomola, Chikorita, Gothorita, Druddigon  
Snorunt, Tyrunt, Charjabug  
Ninjask, Yamask, Avalugg  
Finneon, Drapion, Jolteon, Sylveon, Glaceon, Espeon, Jigglypuff  
Igglybuff, Wigglytuff  
Dhelmise, Servine, Rockruff  
Porygon, Porygon-Z, Porygon2, Ribombee  
Skuntank, Klang, Klinklang  
Miltank and Metang, Luxray  
Pidgey, Hitmonlee, Skitty, Happiny, Mudbray  
Lotad, Durant, Serperior, Gourgeist, Stoutland, Exeggutor  
Abra, Seadra, Nidorina, Dewott, Chesnaught, Primarina  
Omanyte, Dragonite, Charizard  
Magnemite, Meditite, Dusknoir  
Ivysaur, Venusaur, Minior, Garbodor, Ariados, Tyranitar  
Glameow, Meowth, Exploud  
Wobbuffet, Furret, Bellsprout  
Starmie, Starly, Frogadier  
Delcatty, Escavalier  
Venonat, Poliwag, Hippopotas  
Spinarak, Marowak, Jumpluff, Feebas  
Foongus, Amoonguss and Pidgeotto  
Weepinbell, Victreebel, Hakamo-o  
Aurorus, Aromatisse  
Medicham, Mamoswine, Slurpuff, Flabébé  
Feraligatr, Eevee  
Sigilyph, Elekid, Anorith, Inkay  
(Gotta catch 'em all!)  
Rowlet, Golett, Honedge, Archen, Croconaw  
(Gotta catch 'em all!)  
Sentret, Pignite, Bergmite, Mantyke, Kakuna  
Sudowoodo, Wishiwashi, Popplio, Abomasnow  
Charmeleon, Darumaka, Hariyama, Sharpedo  
Whiscash, Raticate, Sableye  
Sandslash, Kricketune, Cutiefly  
Beautifly, Togepi, Volcarona  
Magnezone, Lunatone, Roggenrola  
Samurott, Oshawott, Whimsicott, Kangaskhan  
Larvitar, Pupitar, Omastar, Kecleon  
Togekiss, Simisage, Nidoqueen, Cottonee  
Forretress, Salamence, Jellicent, Bunnelby  
Piloswine, Carnivine, Illumise and Remoraid  
I think we are done with the trip-l-et rap, so now let's rap to educate

  
Alright, here we go!  
Are ya ready, friends? Hey, come on!  
Let's learn a little something from the Pokémon  
There's Persian and Mudsdale, Donphan and Huntail  
Sandygast, Nosepass, Frosslass, Lapras  
I love to say the Pokémon, but here's the catch  
Saying them all kinda seems Farfetch'd  
Let me Axew a question; wanna help me out?  
It's time to Throh in more names  
Come on, gimme a shout!  
  
[Audience indistinctly shouting the names of 200 Pokémon]  
Those Pokémon are Tentacool!  
[Audience indistinctly shouting the names of another 200 Pokémon]  
And those Pokémon are trash!  
  
Combee my friend, I've got more to say  
And if we Dig-a-lett-le deeper, we can learn today  
So why not get Comfey, don't be Krabby or blue  
Here are some lessons, and I Rotom for you  
If you Muk around in class, you'll be distraught  
Don't Bi-a-doof-us, just study a lot  
If you're Slaking in school, you'll drop out sooner  
And abstinence is key, or you'll get a Mime Jr  
Swanna grab some candy for a sweet treat?  
Amaura-mazing snack is a Pichu can eat  
Bewear of Shiftry strangers who offer you hugs  
And don't stick forks into Eelektrik plugs  
Wear a Shelmet when you Rhydon bikes  
Keep a well-stocked Bagon extra-long hikes  
Make sure to stay away from that Ferroseed  
And that's just one name people have for weed  
There's Pansage, and Slowbro, Oddish, and Bonsly  
Tropius, Seedot, Nuzleaf, and Stunky  
And Blissey, Loudred, Dewgong and Goodra  
Bounsweet, Bayleef, Hypno and Munna  
You'll be Drowzee if you Swellow that Tangrowth smoke  
Also Koffing and Weezing; hey! You might Machoke  
So if someone says, "Hey, want some dank Lombre?"  
Look 'em Dedenne the eye, and say, "No way!"  
I tell you Natu do drugs, but if someone's smoking Treecko  
Does that make them a bad person? Definitely no!  
I don't mean to carr-Yanma point in this verse  
Is that alienating drug users makes things worse  
Don't lock someone up if they take a Hitmonchan  
And criminalizing addicts is a really bad plan  
Big pharma is the root of our country's problem with opiate addiction!  
...Golem  
Gastly, Horsea, Chansey, Burmy  
Clefairy, Mankey, Klefki, Goomy  
Hoo! Rapping's hard, lemme catch my breath  
Might as well check how many we've got left!

  
*spoken* There's less than 150 left  
Can I really do this?  
*singing* I used to have this dream, back when I was a child  
I'd make the Pokérap listenable, and everybody called me reckless and wild  
But I never gave up, I kept at it everyday  
And with Pikachu beside me and my 'dex to guide me  
I knew that there'd be a way  
To ignore all of the naysayers  
I'd need a thicker skin than Metapod  
Wynaut leave my comfort zone, jump in the Unown  
Maybe someday everyone will applaud  
It's Absol-utely worth taking a risk  
Plusle make a few friends as I try  
Seaking how to be strong as I Raichu a song  
Though I still don't know where to put Mr. Mime  
  
But who cares if I couldn't find a good place to put  
Togedemaru, Pyukumuku, Mawile, Sceptile, Weavile, Sandile, Helioptile, Leafeon, Gengar, Malamar, Marshtomp, Chatot, Simipour, Ferrothorn, Toxicroak, Minccino, Cinccino, Azumarill, Tranquill, Excadrill, Marill, Beedrill  
...and Togetic, Basculin, Gigalith, Crabominable, Kingdra, Ambipom, Gastrodon, Bastiodon, Hippowdon, Vivillon, Bisharp, Liepard, Dunsparce, Aipom, Slakoth, Ralts, Dustox  
I still found a way to put 'em in there  
  
No matter the Scizor the scope of the task  
I don't need a Magikarp-et ride  
I'-Machamp-ion hero, there's nothing to Fearow  
My true power comes from inside  
And that brings us all of the way to the top  
I've said every name I can say  
I'll let my body confess the names that I can't express  
Yes, it's time for the dream ballet  
Come on!

[Instrumental break as Logan expresses the essence of every Ultra Beast, Mythical and Legendary Pokémon through interpretive dance accompanied by Roman]  
  
But there's one Pokémon, my own holy grail  
That I gave some foster kid, I hope that bastard's in jail  
'Cause of all Tangelas, Terry is the apex  
And I gave him up for my 'dex  
When you love Terry terribly, and then Terry is gone  
What's the point of having every other Pokémon?  
There's a wound in my heart that I can't get rid of  
How can I find joy, without my tangly boy?  
Why catch them all if you can't keep the ones that you love?  
  
[Outro]  
Terry!  
Oh, Terry!


	13. Chapter 13

Patton: You can't suck dick if you're racist

Roman: I wonder how many white gays are sobbing right now

* * *

Damian: Just found out sex was real. Please say sike.

* * *

Nico: I'm not a girl

Nico: I'm a greg

* * *

Logan: my least favorite muppet is all of them

* * *

Virgil: tbh I hate _Hocus Pocus_.

Virgil: _Spooky Buddies_ has the same premise but it's better

* * *

Virgil: date idea: sleep dead fresh baked bread

Patton: only the bread maybe the sleep

* * *

Virgil: why should we save the seagulls? what good do they do?

Patton: they *screech*

Roman: they steal my food

Virgil: this just in: should seagulls go to jail for seagull crimes

Roman: being a seagull should be a crime

* * *

Remy: if i can't sing all of "don't lose your head" from _Six_, Roman can't sing all of "all you wanna do", that's the law

Virgil: try and stop him


	14. Chapter 14

Roman: lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lolli

Virgil: ** lolli-stop**

* * *

Roman: having a brain is overrated. Be hot like me

Nico: as much as i agree i cannot be hot

* * *

Damien: snek snek severus snek

Ellie: dumbledore!

* * *

Virgil: me encantan death

Roman: _encanto_


End file.
